All This Time
by ErinMEC
Summary: There isn't many Erin/Dimitri fictions out there, so here is one! I suppose it's missing scenes from the show! Enjoy, and please review if you can!


**All This Time**

**Hello! I cannot believe it has been nearly a year since the last EVER series of spooks. I was drawn to the last series in particular because I was intrigued by the new character Erin. Not just because I share the name, but also because it was the wonderful Lara Pulver who played the role. My love for this character developed into a love for the pairing Erin and Dimitri. Even though we didn't see much of them, episode 4 really stood out to me. So my fiction is carrying on from after they have put Rosie to bed.**

"Dee?"

Dimitri turned from the door, to see Erin halfway up the staircase. He slowly walked over to her, his heart beating hard, so many emotions running around in his head. Guilt, Relief, Tiredness, and love. Love for the woman stood in front of him, yet somehow he had only just realised. From the first day she waltzed into section D, he felt something for her. But only now where these feelings becoming so much stronger.

"You should get some rest." He suggested, getting closer and closer.

Erin nodded, moving further down the staircase looking Dimitri straight in the eye. There was a moment of hesitation before her arms were around his neck. Tears began to fall from her eyes, as he gently rubbed her back, swaying from side to side. All the emotions that had built up inside of her were pouring out. Not just from today, but since she began her new job. Dimitri pulled her closer, hugging her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry," Erin mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed from her display of emotions.

"Shh… Erin you have nothing to be sorry for. You are the Mother of an adorable 6 year old, who was put through her worst nightmare today." He reassured her, stroking her hair. Erin smiled into his shoulder, relieved that he understood. "Why don't you go and sit down, and I'll make you a cup of tea?" He asked. Erin just nodded again, walking into her living room and collapsing onto the sofa.

Dimitri went to the kitchen, and quickly made two cups of tea before taking them into the living room.

"There we go." He said, handing her a mug, before taking a seat himself. They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Erin spoke up.

"You know, I have to thank you for what you did today. You saved my daughter's life."

"I was just do-" he replied, but Erin cut him off.

"Don't say you were just doing your job. It would have taken anyone else twice as long to get to my house. By the sounds of it, you were just in time. If I had lost her today…" Just thinking about what could have happened made tears fall again, and Dimitri reached his arm over her shoulder, comforting her. Erin slid down on the sofa and rested her head on his chest. They sat like this for a while, talking quietly about everything. But after a while Erin's breathing slowed, and it became apparent to Dimitri that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he didn't move. He found himself becoming sleepy too, and before he knew it he was asleep too.

About two hours later Dimitri awoke, with Erin still fast asleep in his arms. He realised he needed to get home, so tried gently tapping Erin to wake her up. It didn't work.

"Erin? Erin, I need to go sweetheart, it's time to wake up." He said, hoping his voice would awake her. It didn't. He sat up, but this just made her head fall from his chest to his lap. Dimitri sighed. Not in annoyance, more amusement. Who would have know that Erin was such a deep sleeper? Deciding it was best to not wake her, he moved her head so that he could stand up. Dimitri looked around for a blanket, but couldn't find one, so he gently placed his arms under Erin's neck and legs. He thought she might sleep better if she was in her own bed, and it would also make Rosie feel safer waking with her mum beside her. He slowly walked up the stairs and upon entering her room, he placed her on the bed. Rosie had some how managed to take all of the duvet to her side of the bed, so very carefully he pulled it so it covered Erin as well. This made Erin turn to her side, and her arm instantly fell over her daughters shoulders. Dimitri smiled at the picture before him. He noticed a pen and paper on the bedside table, and scribbled a quick note to Erin, before going downstairs. He cleared away the mugs, and straightened out the sofa, before grabbing his coat and leaving.

Hours later, Erin awoke in her own bed, her arm still on her daughter. She was slightly confused, the last thing she remembered was talking to Dimitri on the sofa. She turned to look at her alarm clock, and saw the note.

_Erin,_

_You looked so peaceful, I tried to wake you but you wouldn't. So I carried you upstairs. Don't worry about work today, Harry told me to tell you not to come in. Spend the day with Rosie. _

_I'll see you on Monday. _

_D x_

Erin smiled. Rosie stirred next to her, and Erin turned to face her.

"Hey sleepy head! Did you have a nice sleep?" Erin asked. Rosie nodded, and held her arms out for a cuddle.

"I love you mummy." She said, as she squeezed Erin tight.

"I love you too sweetheart." Erin replied, kissing the top of her head.

"What happened to the nice man?"

"You mean Dimitri?" Rosie nodded. "He had to go home, because he has to go to work today. But you and me can spend the day together if you like?" Rosie nodded again and grinned at her mum.

"I liked him. He was very nice wasn't he? He played with me for ages!"

"Yeah. You're right sweetheart." Erin replied. "He's lovely."

**So, this is the end of Chapter 1... Shall I carry on? I have an idea of what I could do, but I'm not sure. If I do carry on, the ending of Episode six will be my version, not the actual one! Please review! ****J**


End file.
